


Power Rangers/Zyuranger: The End Of The Beginning

by Valentine20xx



Series: Power Rangers: Altered Reality [1]
Category: Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: East Meets West, F/M, Legendary Morphers, Red/Black/Green/White Ranger Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Inexplicably, on a typical day, during the unstable period caused by the presence of Katherine Hillard, Serpenterra abuses a brief malfunction in the protections on the Command Centre. Shortly later, practically every single serving member of the Power Rangers, along with their equipment and support structure, are wiped off the face of the planet, opening it up to invasion.The only survivors, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, have been saved from this world on the brink of apocalypse...But for what?





	Power Rangers/Zyuranger: The End Of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Super Sentai © Toei Company, Power Rangers © Saban Brands/Disney Studios/Lionsgate/Hasbro, Lord Drakkon © Boom Studios. All are used without permission. The Silver Command Zord and the Omega Ranger, any zords or combinations not used in Super Sentai and any material not covered by Power Rangers itself are completely my own idea. Notably, The Morphing Masters are blatantly the Zyurangers.
> 
> Yes, this is a rather meaty ‘note’, but there’s a lot to cover.  
Before we begin, this story is intended as a remix of the Power Rangers franchise, working off Shattered Grid resolving in a different, much more apocalyptic way, Lord Drakkon using the weakness the Rangers ended up with during ‘A Different Shade Of Pink’, with Kimberly’s impending departure, to wipe them out in a decisive and, hopefully for him, final way, by simply handing their enemies the perfect way to just end the conflict.  
Notably, while I will be using the original Power Rangers as a baseline, I will, similar to a lot of other writers, be borrowing from the mythos of Ellen Brand’s Personality Conflicts story, which offered up viable ten-member team powers for during MMPR and Zeo, allowing me to bring in more Rangers in a viable fashion.  
I also do not need to heavily work to the footage, both with Super Sentai and Power Rangers, and can be broader and do not need to arbitrarily decide to use a group of Rangers or Zords just because that’s what the original source material did.  
I can instead be able to more accurately follow Super Sentai’s team rotations better, something even Boom Studios is restricted over, With my version, I can take concepts removed from the western version and give them a Rangers spin and Ranger departures will be few and far between, with an in-universe explanation being that they are not in exactly the same timeline, so many events will be different.  
As an example, the Ninja Rangers are completely redesigned, to better resemble the mythical ninja concept, keeping a version of the western Ninjetti concept, keeping the more plain costumes for the Alien Rangers.  
I will note that I recently saw Dimensions In Danger, and I will have the Master Morpher feature as Tommy and Kimberly’s Morphers. Kimberly will only be able to use two different modes, with her being similar to her depiction in the recent Power Rangers fighting game, while Tommy can use any powers belonging to someone named Tommy Oliver.  
I stress... Any Powers…

”**If Lord Drakkon knew who he didn’t kill when he attacked my team, He’d probably have swore when he realised what he created... Literally the exact opposite of himself...” - Tommy Oliver, Morphing Grand Master**

**** _It all started on a fairly red letter day for me. However, I wasn’t to know that it was also going to be the day that I witnessed the fall of the Ninja Power Rangers and the End Of The World. I’ve seen the apocalypse. It’s not something you want to be part of more than once in your life. **Hell, It’s not something you’re ****meant**** to see more than once in your life**..._

_It’s still not easy to look back at what I remember of that time, to look at the people who replaced my friends, knowing that everyone I knew from that world is dead, but we survived. It’s even harder to look back at what records were gathered from that timeline. But, Enough about that though, Let’s go into what happened..._

I finished my drills, knowing that Coach Schmidt would be pleased with my progress. I knew that, if I continued doing what I was doing, I’d need to focus on my gymnastics scholarship, and things like Tommy, they’d need to be left behind. I picked up my towel and bag, hearing a familiar alarm tone come from my watch, snapping it back on before pressing the buttons in a particular way.

“What’s wrong, Zordon?” I asked, my tone all business. I was deliberately not using the Juice Bar’s gym area because I expected my watch’s alarm to go off.

“Be on alert… Recent bad weather caused damage to part of the Command Centre’s sensor web,” Zordon stated, “I feel like it may be a bad omen… Be ready for anything. I will state that the reason I called is that communications will be down during the diagnostics and repair...”

“Not a problem...” I offered, before sighing, “I have some more bad news… I might need to step down as the Pink Ranger before long, with this scholarship, and the situation with the Shogunzords...”  
I could imagine him nodding in agreement with my thoughts.

“It’s quiet enough at the moment to consider letting you leave of your own accord, and I’ll see about recruiting a replacement if things escalate. With how the Shogunzords are a five-ranger set… It will be bad to see you go...” Zordon offered, “All I can say is ‘Let The Power Protect You’,”

_If you haven’t guessed already, my friends, that I’m talking about, are the Power Rangers themselves, and I was a Pink Ranger. Yes, I know, I shouldn’t really put something like that here, but it’s old news. And I’m above all the secrecy and cloak-and-dagger stuff. Well, the spy type. Going round in a cloak while holding a dagger. Been there, done that. _ _Really like the new costume, _ _much better than just using the same..._ _ Ahem. Getting ahead of myself. _

_When I was still an active Ranger though, I understood his issues. Except for Billy, we’d gone through most of the originally selected team, either due to power incontinence or an abrupt departure. One of the most soul-crushing incidents for me was when Tommy took a leave of absence due to his brother._

_I sighed. He’d had it worst with his time as a Ranger. If he didn’t leave his morpher or communicator in his bag, It felt like something else wanted to take away his powers. Thankfully, the White Ranger powers never were lost to him in the same way as the Green Powers. It made me think about the fact the Wild West version of Tommy was a ‘White’ Stranger…_

_But I’m getting ahead of myself again. I don’t know how the Morphing Masters got this part of the records of that time, but it helped me figure out why we lost so decisively… Literally, The worst thing possible could have happened._

Zedd entered his throne room, looking at the ornately clad figure on his throne, a figure in pink and black stood impassively next to him. Clearly a Power Ranger, but his attitude was a far cry from what he’d expect from one. For one, he showed an air of contempt and revulsion for the planet before him that reminded him of someone… Oh yes, Himself!

“If you don’t mind, I have something of an offer for you,” The Ranger offered, the voice similar to the White Ranger’s, except dripping with malice, “My name is Lord Drakkon. I have several locations which, if struck in quick succession, will not just weaken the Power Rangers, they will eliminate them. Permanently. A concentrated strike with Serpenterra, minimal use of power, maximum effectiveness...”

“Do tell...” Zedd mused, surprised at how this ‘Lord Drakkon’ was effectively destroying the one thing the Rangers relied on… Absolute Secrecy. The teleports were obfuscated, and their headquarters blocked from his sight. This _would_ be useful. And the fact he was literally going 'Shoot here, then here, then here...'

“They’re teenagers, right? Well, this is the place all the teenagers hang out...” Their attendant offered, the voice reminding him of the same ranger they were looking to replace, “Zordon can’t exactly replace them fast enough to fight back if you just blew up most of his recruitment pool...”

“However, if you want to just make sure the Rangers can’t fight back...” Drakkon offered, “You may know that there is a mountain just outside Angel Grove city limits, with a particularly ostentatious name… If I was hiding my base, I would not outright put my name on it, but I digress. The force field Zordon erected has been disrupted by a… Ahem… electrical storm, and you could almost waltz in through the front door, or just blow the entire top of the mountain off, and skip the pleasantries...”

Just the Command Centre ending up rubble would cripple them, but Drakkon’s information, if it was accurate, He could take his time over the rest of the destruction. Flatten Angel Grove, and there would be little to no resistance. Earth didn’t exactly form backup teams...

_Zordon didn’t even realise the ‘sensor blind spot’ was artificially induced. Just like Drakkon promised, Serpenterra peeled open the mountain like a banana, reducing the zords to wreckage, the Power Chamber collapsing into the weakened cave system beneath it. Our first strike capability was literally, and irrecoverably, G-O-N-E. As Drakkon had promised, minimal use of power, maximum effectiveness. I’d even told the other Rangers that the communications might go down._

_Zedd went back, recharging his batteries, while most of us were sat drinking healthy juices, our communicators silent, the attack so brutal and rapid no message was sent out. Me and Tommy were retrieving some things from his new truck when we saw Serpenterra loom over the Youth Centre. We didn’t have time to alert the others. It was gone in a single shot, the Power Rangers effectively wiped out in what we thought was one sudden, decisive strike._

_M__e and Tommy _ _lay_ _ in the back of Tommy’s truck, _ _contemplating the fact our survival was only a temporary reprieve, as we realised that, in reality, this was his second strike since we got nothing on the communicators__. We spent the last hours of Earth laughing and comparing shrapnel injuries from the explosion next to us, finding our impending demise darkly hilarious. Tommy propos__ed_ _ to me, since, _ _in his own words, he wanted to know he’d not forgotten one thing on his last day on Earth__. _ _Thankfully, the Morphing Masters found us as we passed out, wrapped in each other’s arms. I felt so small in his embrace, but didn’t care. I knew, at that time, the scholarship, even if the world wasn’t ending, meant nothing compared to the man beside me..._

I woke up to find myself looking at an old man holding some kind of staff, my injuries bandaged, in a room furnished in a soft pink with silver trim. At the time, I didn’t know the significance of the silver trim, or how much I’d end up wearing metallic whites and greys a lot more. And pink. Must never forget the pink. I never would leave that colour behind.

“The name’s Barza,” The old man stated, “You’re lucky to be alive… The city was being torn to bits around you. We had to do a lot to save you both… Admittedly, you make a good platinum blonde… Well, according to him… Admittedly, I think he’d say anything was good with you,”

I looked in the mirror to notice my hair was now a lightly metallic platinum blond. I wasn’t sure what had caused it, but I found it to be a nice look. Most people say some things terrify you enough to whiten your hair. Apparently the Apocalypse went one better for me. Not that I’d ever argue.

“You’ll be reporting to Mei in the morning, and she’ll test your archery skills. You are not permitted to use your powers,” Barza continued, “Each of the six you’ll be working with… Let’s just say they’re veterans at the job...”

“Where am I?” I asked, pulling on a silver jumpsuit with pink piping, surprised to notice badges for the Pterodactyl, Firebird and Crane just above my right breast, all trimmed in pink. My three sets of powers. I also noticed a cracked badge on my left breast, also with pink trim, but assumed at the time it was since my powers had been lost, since it was blank.

“You think that line old Zordon gave was a load of hot air? ‘Let The Power Protect You’?” Barza stated, “Morphing Master Barza, at your service. Right now, you’re just an apprentice. By the time the Command Zord is ready to deploy, You’ll be an Adept, like Geki and his team… I have a new motto for you to live by. ‘We Safeguard The Power’...”

When I encountered Tommy a few days later, I noticed his suit was a white one, with piping that had green piping, as well as that he didn’t just have one set of badges, having Green Dragon, White Tiger and Falcon badges on the right breast of his suit, clearly representing his powers, plus a red badge marked with a star shape, bordered by four other geometric shapes, another red one marked with a stylised mountain and what looked to be a black trimmed Brachiosaurus on the left breast of his suit. The last badge on that side was a gold badge with a crack down the middle of it, the image blank, identical to the pink one I had.

“Don’t ask me,” Tommy offered, “According to Barza, they all count as my powers. I’m forbidden from using them until I know what they are though,”

“We were intending to recruit Mr. Oliver, since he is a pivotal element, being the Green, White, Red or Black Ranger of half a dozen distinct teams,” A young woman stated as she walked into the room,“My name is Omega-Zero. I will be your liason between you and Barza in this transitional phase and between you and Zordon when you return to Angel Grove, in your new timeline. I do have a Morpher, and paperwork to pass as a normal person,”

“Omega-Zero? You’re like Alpha Five?” I asked, for her to nod, pulling the skin off one hand, picking up a bucket with the other hand for me to throw up into as she revealed complex technology, before putting on a glove.

“While the Alpha series are intended to simply operate within the Command Centre, and handle basic administrative duties... I do not know of any other Omega unit,” She stated, “I extracted you from the end of your world, before dealing with collecting information on the cause of the imbalance...”

She then tapped a control on the wall, for an image to appear, Tommy standing up, his hands clenched into fists as he saw the figure slumped on Zedd’s throne, not even trying to use a helmet to disguise themselves, since the throne’s previous owner was lying on the floor, clearly dead, a one-armed Goldar manning the weapons on Serpenterra, as they stated ‘This time, Don’t mess up. I can still detect two active signatures!’

“The one who destroyed your world is called Lord Drakkon. He has become wanted by my creators for the termination of… a considerable amount of Ranger teams, and is known for causing temporal collapse of at least three timelines,” Omega-Zero began, Tommy picking her up by the shirt.

“You’re fucking telling me I am the most wanted person in the multiverse?!?” Tommy snapped, “I see that face in the mirror every single day. I don’t care how you paint it, that is Tommy Oliver there...”

Omega-Zero swallowed before nodding.

“Tommy Oliver is from a parallel reality, where the Sword Of Darkness was not destroyed. He instead recruited his local version of Kimberly as the Ranger Slayer,” She continued, and I managed to show slightly more restraint at seeing a twisted version of myself there, “It took the entire Rangers of one timeline to defeat him, but somehow, even then, he has resurfaced, time and again,”

I suddenly knew why both of us had a badge on one side that was seemingly broken. On one side, the powers that defined us. On the other side, the powers we could, potentially bear. On Tommy’s suit, the cracked badge was Lord Drakkon. On my suit, The Ranger Slayer. Both powers we’d not _want_ to bear, but they were still, on a baseline level, part of _us._

“Tommy… I think I know of the perfect way to stop him...” I stated, looking towards him and Omega-Zero, motioning towards the half dozen Powers he was attributed with, “What would happen if he returned with his Ranger Slayer, and was faced by the anti-thesis of what he has become. If this Tommy chose to become the ultimate destroyer of the Power...”

“We become the ultimate _defenders_ of the Power...” Tommy declared, before he dropped Omega Zero from where he was about to cause severe harm to her for showing them something like that, for the fact they _knew_ who we were, who we’d become. She smiled, clearly satisfied about something.

"You passed the test. If you had _not_ found complaint with what was going on there, we would have sent you back, your memory wiped, as we assumed we'd picked up the wrong ones," Omega stated bluntly, "I will state that was not faked footage, and we have a good reason for not wanting Drakkon or his partner getting access to our equipment. She then called up a massive craft on the screen, pressing some buttons to show it turn into a gigantic humanoid figure that towered over… Well, everything.

“This is the Command Zord. It has been given, due to an oddity in the naming department, the name Enterprise,” Omega-Zero stated, “It has the capability to carry up to a hundred common zords, or fifty carrier zords, or twenty Megazords,”

Tommy and myself both raised an eyebrow at the comment at the bottom of the data file, where it stated ‘Megazord size data courtesy of Grid Battleforce, Coral Harbor’, the designs for those not familiar to either of them, only that they were not what he considered as a Megazord.

“The control system is modelled after the control system for the White Tigerzord. A simulated version will be deployed now.” Omega-Zero continued, motioning for Tommy to stand in a metre square area, an image of the Enteprise’s robot mode appearing on the screen. It was both terrifying and somewhat awe-inspiring to see a robot that size copying Tommy’s kata perfectly. I could imagine Lord Drakkon looking somewhat terrified if that robot deployed, and dropped into a familiar combat stance.

“Now, can you forgive me for showing you our enemy?” Omega Zero asked.

“Somewhat...” Tommy offered, "Still don't quite trust you, but we're not here to be enemies,"

Omega Zero nodded, and we shook on it. At that point, I started on my journey from being Kimberly Harte, Pink Ranger, to Kimberly Oliver, Commander Of The Power Rangers…

The following morning, I spent with Mei, the Ptera Morphing Master. I learned a few things other than archery from her. It was incredibly rare to find a Ranger who fit more than two Powers without trouble. The fact that Tommy was an excellent fix for _six_ of them, that was unprecedented. I learned that the reason that the Powers were more effective when we declared the associated animal was why Mei was not the Pink Morphing Master, but the Ptera Morphing Master.

“Now, You remember how you looked as a ‘Ninja Ranger’? Completely inappropriate. You were just using the same Powers with a different totem,” Mei stated, throwing some kind of odd looking morpher at me, “Now, think on that… Show me Crane.”

‘_Crane’ _I thought, shoving the morpher forwards, as I called, instinctively, “Ninja Rangers – Crane!”

When the morph ended, I looked at myself. The attire looked similar in concept to the ‘interim’ suit that we’d used as a disguise, but it wasn’t baggy, and a quiver was slung over my back, the arrows purely artistic. A black hood covered my hair, while a pink mask wrapped around my lower face, more patches of the black suit visible on the arms and legs, between parts of the padding, and there was no visor, and the omnipresent gloves and boots had been replaced by fingerless gloves, tabi socks and flat sandals.

“Yes, That is much more what I imagine a Ninja Ranger would look like...” Mei stated, the bow willed into my hand, arrow materialising as I aimed and fired. Yes, this was much more like I’d have expected from the ninja motif we were going with. I removed the mask, pulling back the rest of the hood, as Tommy walked in.

“Keep that on for a bit longer...” He mused, his eyes looking her up and down.

“Katherine Hillard will be the one wearing it normally. We can hide you. Kimberly is a lot harder to hide,” Omega offered, “The Thunder Rangers also have alternative costumes, but we’ll cover those some other time...”

That was one of those times I was thankful that we used a material similar to spandex for our costumes. As well as Tommy. The costume shifted into a silvery colour, similar to my hair, Tommy’s arm snaking around me.

“Mmm…” He mused, leaning his head on top of mine, “I notice it doesn’t hide the eyes...”

I realised that he was thinking of another thing it didn't hide. We retired to the same room that night.

When I sat in on our next briefing with Omega-Zero, she pulled up an image of a silver version of the Power Bow.

"I recently got permission to equip the Pink Ranger with a different weapon instead of her original bow..." Omega stated, "When you need it, just think of it,"

I looked at her curiously, then realised what she meant. The bow would be _my_ weapon, not her's. When Tommy transformed into a Ninja Ranger, he didn't have any weapons on him. Their trainers all attacked him, and he did something highly unexpected. He fought the red, black and green rangers using _their own weapons_, his costume shifting to match.

"Tommy, I want you to focus." Barza stated, walking over, "Now, show me your power..."

"DRAGONZORD!" He snapped, taking out his own morpher. I noted it didn't look like the one he'd had before, and I then noticed mine didn't either. Over the following few minutes, Tommy's form flowed between several different Ranger costumes, until he was dressed as Drakkon, but I didn't feel any malice. This was Drakkon's powers, but Tommy's nobility.

"How?!" Omega squeaked, then I took out my morpher, and didn't say anything, just willed the transformation.

"That _will_ be a surprise for Lord Drakkon..." Barza mused, as he looked at a silvery tinted Ranger Slayer.

"You need to deal with the fact all your morphs are tinted..." Tommy observed, "But otherwise, what's with our morphing?"

"You proved it when you fought my Zyurangers with their own weapons, but only within a certain set of colours..." Barza stated, pointing to the symbols on our uniforms, "You can use the Power of Red, Black, White and Green freely, but are comfortable in certain versions... Kimberly, You are Pink, but your rebirth has also tinted your being with silver..."

He then paused. "It is now time..." He stated, "An additional rule for you both. Do not reveal anything of the future to your charges,"

We nodded. Admittedly, in the end, that promise was not worth it. Time had already changed...


End file.
